


Tell Me Menorah That Story

by maliciouslycreative



Series: Just Getting Bi [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Gone Wrong, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, minor past Castiel/Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouslycreative/pseuds/maliciouslycreative
Summary: All Dean wanted to do was decorate their new house for Christmas. But then he found the box labeled "xmas 2009" and he just had to ask. Yah he's heard some of the stories of the shenanigans Inias and Castiel got up to in their 20s but none of it really compares to the train wreck that wass Christmas 2009.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [Rare Pair Creation challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/). Every part of this story fought me. I think I would have lost my mind writing this if not for Rose. This is not beta read.
> 
> This story is a sequel to the currently unfinished story I Can't Get Bi Without You. You don't need to read that for this to make sense. This really has no spoilers to that series except that Inias Dean and Cas eventually get together and buy a house a few years down the road. But that was kind of implied anyway.

Dean would be the first person to admit that he may have a little bit of a problem with Christmas decorations. Scratch that, it may be a full blown obsession. Growing up on the road or in shitty little apartments for only a few months at a time he’d never really had the chance to properly celebrate Christmas as a kid. So as an adult he’d perhaps gone a little overboard. When he’d shared the small apartment with his brother they’d had a tree and a few wreaths and enough lights to comfortably cover the balcony.

Castiel was a bit decoration obsessed as well. The house he’d shared with Inias had always been tastefully decorated. They’d had small multi coloured lights bordering all the windows in the front and icicles hanging from the eavestroughs. A giant inflatable snowman had sat near the front door. However, the house the three of them now owned together was much larger and would therefore need more lights.

Now that he was standing in the living room staring over the dozen or so boxes he’d dragged up from the basement plus the new Target bags sitting next to them he was starting to think he’d gone a little overboard. He hadn’t remembered moving that many boxes labelled Christmas during the summer. He counted the boxes and then frowned and counted them again. 17. Huh yah he probably didn’t need all those extra lights he’d bought this morning.

He slid out of his flannel because yah digging through and moving around all this shit was going to make him hot pretty damn fast. The first three boxes he opened were full of Christmas tree decorations so he placed them over where he was going to set up the tree. The next one was full of wrapping paper. He went through 9 more boxes (4 Christmas tree related, 1 wreaths, 3 outdoor lights, 1 dinnerware) before he found… well he was not entirely sure what he found.

Frowning Dean looked at the label on the box. In Inias’ messy scrawl was “xmas 2009”. Dean took a deep breath then exhaled as he stared at what he’d unearthed. Right on top had been a piece of black cloth. After he’d unwrapped it from the item it was protecting he found that it was a Cannibal Corpse band shirt. Perhaps even more perplexing was that it was wrapped around a rather old looking and ornate menorah. He’d then pulled out numerous other things wrapped carefully in metal band shirts with very alarming names like Scar Symmetry, Dying Foetus, and Goatwhore.

Very gently Dean lined up all the things he’d pulled out of the box on the coffee table because yah, he was going to need an explanation. Besides the menorah there was a penis ashtray, an alarmingly large dragon dick dildo (ok that was Dean’s best guess to what kind of creature it came from), fluffy pink handcuffs, some motorcycle boots with an excessive number of studs on them. Perhaps the oddest item though had been what appeared to be a real cake preserved in what Dean suspected was varnish that had been very carefully wrapped in a small white tablecloth with red flowers adorning it.

Dean had just grabbed a beer from the fridge (because yah he didn’t think he wanted to be sober for this explanation) when he heard the front door open. He changed course and headed to the foyer so he could greet his boyfriends.

“Hey,” Dean grinned as he watched Inias affectionately brush snow from Castiel’s hair. Both men looked over and smiled back at him. “Good day?”

“Yah, only a little over a week left of classes. Thank god.” Castiel said as he slid his coat off and handed it to Inias to hang in the closet.

Inias hung up Castiel’s coat before sliding off his own. “I’m so ready for it to be Christmas already. Get a few days of relaxation.” He slid his own coat into the closet then gently closed the door before gesturing at the beer in Dean’s hand. “So, decorating that stressful already?”

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Nah, I just found the box for Xmas 2009 and was wondering-”

Face completely white Castiel dropped his phone on the wood floor. He stared at Dean in mute horror for a few seconds before he shook his head and quickly scooped up his phone from the floor. “What do you mean?”

Shrugging Dean gestured towards the living room. “I mean I found a bunch of stuff like some band shirts with alarming names and some dildos…” Dean trailed off as he watched Castiel practically sprint for the living room. Hoping for some sort of an explanation Dean looked to Inias who was now sporting a look like that of someone who’d just eaten a lemon. “I take it there’s a story behind Christmas 2009?”

“2009 was the year that A… that umm my fiancé left me. It was also when uhh Cas’ mom tried to reconnect with him after disowning him 3 years earlier.”

Realisation dawned on Dean and oh did he feel like a dick. He knew bits and pieces of what happened. Neither Inias nor Castiel really liked to talk about that time. He knew that it was what led to Castiel’s descent into addiction and his subsequent overdose and then time in rehab. “I should probably grab some more beers…” Dean glanced over at Inias who nodded at him. Quickly Dean retreated to the kitchen and grabbed two more beers from the fridge. Upon entering the living room he found Castiel and Inias standing shoulder to shoulder surveying the items on the table. Dean came up behind them and gently nudged Inias with a can which he gratefully accepted.

“This was my baba’s hardanger.” Castiel said, voice tight. “She was a mail order bride from Ukraine. I didn’t even realise I…” Inias gently wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist and pulled him closer. “And that,” Castiel pointed at the bread, “That was her korovai, her wedding bread. My mom kept it in the back of one of her china cabinets after baba died. How did…”

“Your mom’s Christmas party, don’t you remember?”

Castiel snorted. “I was so high that party I don’t remember much.”

“why don’t we sit on the couch and then you two can tell me about this Christmas party. Judging from what else I pulled out of that box it was quite the ordeal.”

Castiel nodded and slumped into the middle of the couch, still gently cradling the hardanger in his hands. Inias sat down beside Castiel. Dean set Castiel’s beer in front of him on the coffee table then sat down in the armchair next to the couch so that he could see his boyfriends better. “So Inias mentioned that your mom wanted to reconnect?”

“It had been over three years since my mother disowned me. She wanted to reconnect and claimed that she had changed; that she didn’t mean to tell me she’d wished I’d never been born. She kept insisting that she should come over-”

Inias smacked Castiel on the shoulder. “you’re not telling it right.”

“Excuse me? I can tell this story however I want.” Castiel frowned and smacked Inias back.

“No, you have to tell Dean about Meg and the wedding.

“I do not have to talk about that wedding. I would prefer to-”

“But the wedding is important! Without it-”

“When we talk about the chlamydia story do we bring up how you were crying to-”

“God why would you bring up the chlamydia? I was just trying to say that maybe Dean needs to know about the wedding because-”

“That you were crying to Alanis Morisette-”

“My fucking fiancé left me right before Christmas, of course-”

“But really, Alanis Morisette? Why not those emo bands you-”

“Babe!” Dean yelled. Both of his boyfriends shot him twin unimpressed looks. “Babes?” Their frowns deepened. “Ok, so we should probably move on from this before somebody winds up dead.” Both Inias and Castiel sighed and nodded their heads. With a bit of a triumphant smile Dean said, “So, there was a wedding that may or may not have been important…”

“It is important.” Inias shot Castiel a scathing look.

“Fine, whatever.” Castiel crossed his arms over his chest and sunk back further into the couch. “If you want to talk about the wedding then you can tell the damn story.”

Inias rolled his eyes and sighed. “So you know Meg, right?” Dean nodded. “Well she had a cousin’s wedding to go to and needed a plus one. So after weeks she eventually convinces Cas to go. So they show up and to both their surprise Meg’s cousin is getting married to Cas’ brother, Michael.”

Dean’s eyes widen almost comically wide. He’d never actually met Michael but he’d heard enough stories. “How could you two not know who the groom was?”

Castiel shrugged. “I didn’t actually see the invitation, she just told me it was a wedding and that she had to go because it would prove her family wrong and piss them off. She didn’t even read the invitation either except to see the time, date and location.”

“So when Meg and Cas show up together his mom’s all over them because she thinks he’s been cured of being gay or something.”

“By Meg?” Dean asks.

Castiel snorts. “Believe it or not Meg used to go to Sunday school with us. She played the part of the good Catholic girl until the 12th grade when she got kicked out of school.”

“Do I even want to know what for?” Dean asked.

“That is a story for another day,” Inias smiled. “But the short version is she beat the shit out of some guy that pretty much coerced one of the girls at school into having sex and got her pregnant.”

Although Dean was not a huge fan of Meg, (she was really mean, ok?) in this moment he was incredibly proud of her. “Someday I want to hear that story but please continue on with the wedding story for now.”

Castiel sighed and continued the story. “So here she is pestering me the whole night. Constantly trying to wedge herself back into my life and so finally I blurt out that I have a Jewish boyfriend to whom I’m engaged in hopes that it will deter her from pestering me further. Unfortunately, this seems to only intensify her desire to reconnect with me. Finally, I relent and agree to have her over for dinner so she can meet my fake boyfriend.”

“I still can’t believe you agreed to that.” Inias said, shaking his head.

Rolling his eyes Castiel continued, “you’ve met my mother you know how… intense she is.” Inias snorted when Castiel said intense. “So anyway, I met Aaron Bass in first year-”

“Wait,” Dean held up a hand. “Aaron Bass, shorter nerdy guy, Jewish, once may have used an ancient religious text to roll joints?

Castiel put a hand over his face. “Oh god, please don’t remind me that I smoked joints from a priceless historical tome.”

Dean’s eyes practically popped out of his head. “No way. NO WAY. Are you…” He glanced down at the penis ashtray and oh he totally knows where that’s been.

Castiel followed Dean’s gaze to the ashtray and his face went red. “Whatever you heard I’m sure is an embellishment.”

Coughing awkwardly Inias pointed at Castiel. “So, you were saying that you met Aaron Bass…”

“Umm, yah… right. Since I didn’t have a boyfriend at the time I was going to need find someone fast. We,” Castiel pointed at Inias and himself, “considered being fake together since we were already living together but then I realised that I said my boyfriend was Jewish so I had to find someone else in a pinch. It was surprisingly easy to convince Aaron to go along with the shitty plan. It was even his idea for me to dress in the metal band shirts and leave various sex toys around the apartment. So the dinner comes around finally and we’re both on her worst behavior.”

Inias let out a loud bark of laughter which caused him to immediately slap a hand over his mouth. “Sorry, I was just thinking of that supper you made her eat.”

Castiel’s eyes lit up as he remembered. “Oh I completely forgot that I cooked the whole meal. It was terrible. I doubt Aaron and I would have managed to eat it if we weren’t both high at the time.”

“Ugh, I took a bite out of one of those biscuits later.” Inias made a disgusted face. “I don’t even think that was food. It felt like eating a piece of pumice.”

Dean grimaced. He’d only tried Castiel’s cooking a handful of times over the course of their relationship and each time had been equally horrifying. “Ok, so somehow she lived through your cooking…”

“And made no comment on the penis ashtray in the centre of the dining room table nor did she say anything about the fuzzy handcuffs she found under a throw in the living room or the giant dragon dick on the coffee table. Actually, there was one thing she commented on; the menorah.” Castiel gestured to the menorah on the coffee table. “It was Aaron’s. We talked about it a lot and eventually decided to set it up in the front window of the house. He came over every night of Hanukah and lit it and we, well ok Inias, made us all dinner.”

“It was actually really nice.” Inias smiled. “Growing up everything was so restrictive and painfully catholic and that week I think we learned more about Judaism and other religions than we had in our entire life up to that point.”

“it was why I wound up studying religious history in my undergraduate programme.” Castiel waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. “That’s getting off topic though. After we managed to choke down dinner we moved into the living room for coffee. My mother nearly dropped her mug when she saw the menorah and immediately asked if I was Jewish now. I contemplated fucking with her but figured that was too much to fake. I told her that I was just dating Aaron. She asked a few questions about that but then moved on to make more awkward small talk. We suffered maybe an hour of that before she thanked us for the lovely meal and gave us an invitation to her Christmas party.

Despite not knowing about Christmas 2009 Dean was well acquainted with stories of Mrs. Milton’s Christmas extravaganzas. They were attended by the wealthy, white, Christian elite of the city and were known for being excessively lavish.

“Ok, so what happened at the Christmas party?” Dean set his now empty beer can on the coffee table and wiggled around in the recliner until he was more comfortable.

Castiel’s cheeks reddened slightly and he glanced at his socked feet. “Uhh, like I said earlier, I don’t really remember.” He glanced at Inias and gave him a questioning look.

Inias snorted. “I don’t remember shit either. I don’t think I’ve ever been that drunk or high in my life before. I vaguely remember the ride over there but then I had a shit tonne of that expensive wine. Oh and there was making out with your cousin, what the hell was her name?” Castiel frowns for a second as he thinks but before he can say anything Inias snaps his fingers and says, “Pamela.”

Shaking his head Castiel holds up a hand. ‘No, it was Christine. Pamela was the one you tried to convince you were an astronaut with a 90-foot-tall love rocket.”

“No, that was you trying to tell Gadreel that you were an astronaut. And I was so sure it was Pamela. She’s the one with the” He makes a gesture at the left side of his face. “with the” he makes another gesture.

“No, that’s Christine. Pamela was the one with the hair,” Castiel puts a hand to either side of his head and motions up and down above his head.

Inias frowned. “Ok so then who was the one with the short dark hair that was offering to blow me in the library?”

Castiel snorted. “you really don’t remember shit about that night. I was pretty wasted at the time but it was definitely me with Aaron in the library. We were sitting on that antique chair that my mother was ridiculously fond of and making out.”

“Yah, no, that was me. And the girl had that wine glass she refused to put down.”

“Yah, because it was a really nice Bordeaux. And then Aaron knocked the glass out of my hand and spilled-”

“it all down the armrest and onto the cream cushion.”

Almost simultaneously both Inias and Castiel realised what had happened. Castiel’s eyes went almost comically wide while Inias’ mouth fell open.

“Holy shit.” Dean muttered and scooted forward in his seat so he was perched on the edge of the chair. “You two almost got it on, didn’t you?”

Both heads snapped to stare at Dean. Castiel opened and closed his mouth a few times and uttered a weak. “I… I…”

“It’s ok.” Inias said. Castiel opened his mouth as if he was about to say something else but Inias gently placed a hand over it. “No, I know what you’re thinking and it is FINE. Even if things had gone further…” He gently slides his hand from Castiel’s mouth to cup his cheek. “I wouldn’t be mad about it. Ok maybe at the time I might have yelled at you after.” A soft smile spread across Inias’ face. “Shit maybe it would have pulled the stick out of my ass several years sooner.”

“I…” Castiel gently slid his own hand over Inias’. “Thank you.” He offered Inias a weak smile. “And yah, that would’ve saved me a lot of stress honestly.”

“And you know,” Dean got up and moved to sit on the coffee table in front of his two boyfriends. “Having a dick up your ass is way more fun than a stick. I would know I professionally stuck things up peoples’ asses for several years. “Both Inias and Castiel laughed. Castiel reached out a hand and Dean took it.

“Thanks, _babe_.” Castiel grinned.

Dena rolled his eyes. “You love it when I call you pet names, sunshine. Anyway, keep on with the storytelling. I want to have supper sometime today.”

“Yah I don’t really remember shit after that.” Castiel shrugged.

Dean glanced at Inias but he just shrugs too. “Ok, so would like Aaron know? I could call him and see if he’s free.”

“He might remember… or there’s the video.” Inias offered weakly.

Dean was silent for a moment as he glanced between his boyfriends. “There was a video all along and you just thought to mention it now?”

“Well,” Inias shifted uncomfortably. “yah it’s not the whole night. Ok well there is video of a lot of the night but that’s because Gabriel was taping the reactions of all the old white people to his new Indian wife. But like… there’s the video of the menorah.”

“Oh my god.” Castiel moaned and put a hand over his face.

Dean pointed behind him on the coffee table. “That menorah?”

“No.” Inias chewed on his lip for a second before continuing on. “no, there was this… shit I don’t even know where his mom got it… but like it was huge and then she… yah we should just go watch the video I have it upstairs on my computer.”

Everyone sat awkwardly for a few minutes since none of them wanted to be the first to move. With a sigh, Dean stood up and turned around to offer a hand to each of his boyfriends to help them up. “well, we’ve gone this far. Let’s see how the train wreck ends.”

Castiel snorted. “spoiler alert, it’s on fire.”

Dean’s eyes widened. He was about to comment on it but Castiel was already standing up and moving towards the study, Inias in tow so Dean shrugged and followed after them. Inias sat at his computer and began searching for the video. Castiel slid his own desk chair over to sit next to Inias. Since there wasn’t room for 3 chairs Dean draped himself over the back of Castiel’s chair.

“Alright, you ready to watch this?” Inias glanced over at his boyfriends, cursor hovering over a video queued up in Windows Media Player.

“Just as a reminder, both of us were having a pretty shitty night and I was desperately trying to make sure my mother never contacted me again.” Castiel said, looking up at Dean.

“Gotcha. So don’t be surprised if you two are on your worst behaviour.”

Inias shook his head and started the video.

The video started off with a grainy shot of an excessively lavish room. There was a gigantic Christmas tree decked out in lavish decorations that Dean suspected were made of real precious metals and gems. From off camera Gabriel’s voice could be heard. “And thus begins the annual singing of the Christmas… oh Jesus”

There is someone muttering in Hindi next to Gabriel and the camera jerks over to Kali who is staring in horror at something off camera. “I’m not even Jewish and…” She puts a hand over her mouth.

“I’m Jewish,” the camera whips to Gabriel’s other side and zooms in way too close on Aaron’s face. “And yah ok I may have used an old text to roll joints but yah that’s not… it’s not even Hanukah. Man Hanukah ended like 5 days ago.”

The camera jerked one again and this time focuses on a woman with perfectly styled dark hair wearing an obviously designer crimson dress. She was in the process of lighting an extremely large and opulent menorah from a white candle in an equally opulent cross candle stick.

“Does your mother…” Kali paused for a moment so the camera slowly turned back to her to show that she was still staring at the menorah in horror. “Is she really that ignorant?”

Gabriel snorted. “Well she does have multiple PHDs in having her own head shoved so far up her ass that-”

“What the fuck?” Someone yelled and the camera whipped to the doorway of the room where Castiel was standing, arm slung around Inias’ shoulder. They were both swaying and looked about ready to topple over at any second.

“Hey can you pause that?” Dean asked.

Inias hit pause and Dean leaned in closer so that he could better see the grainy video. Dean had seen the stiff family portraits from when Castiel and Inias were kids but once they moved out to go to college not a lot of pictures existed of the two. Castiel’s hair was streaked with hot pink and he was dressed in a Metallica Christmas sweater and yah those were definitely the motorcycle boots Dean had found earlier. Inias on the other hand was almost unrecognisable since his hair was cut incredibly short and he was sporting a shaggy beard. Though he almost didn’t notice the beard as Dean was far too distracted by the almost offensively fuzzy snowman sweater Inias was wearing.

Dean squinted at the screen and leaned in even closer. “Is that the varnished cake?”

Inias nodded his head. “From what everyone tells me I grabbed it early in the evening and refused to let it go.”

“I’m kind of glad you managed to steal it. I just wish I knew when you managed to snag the hardanger as well.” Castiel said and reached for Inias’ free hand.

Smiling Inias gently grabbed then squeezed Castiel’s hand. “I guess even drunk off my ass I knew how much your baba’s korovai was the only thing you cared about in that stupid house.”

“And you.”

Inias rolled his eyes. “Well obviously. A case could probably be made for Gabe, Kali and Aaron too.”

Dean placed a hand over Inias and Castiel’s interlocked fingers. “Ok, boys. I know exactly where this sappy talk is headed and yah I really want to jump in bed with you two but can we get through this video and maybe have some supper first.”

Chuckling Inias hit play on the video. “As you wish.”

“Mmm, now you’re talking dirty to me.” Dean grinned as he leaned in and nipped at Inias’ ear.

“Sssh,” Inias gently pushed Dean’s head away. “You’re the one that wanted to watch this.”

Dean gently kissed the fingers still in front of his mouth and smiled. “Ok yah, sorry.” He turned his attention back to the video in time to note that Gabriel was moving the camera closer to Inias and Castiel who were now standing only a couple feet away from the woman in the red dress.

Castiel in the video gestured towards the menorah “It’s not Hanukkah!”

“Now Castiel, it’s fine I-”

“It’s not fine! Jesus! Could you just think of fucking someone else for once?”

“Castiel, please lower-”

“No!” Castiel released Inias and stormed closer to his mother. “I am so tired of your shit.”

“Now listen here.” She stepped forward and tried to look as intimidating as possible which was almost comical considering she was nearly a foot shorter than her son.

“ _You_  listen here. I have fucked…” Castiel glanced around the room and frowned. “Ok I only fucked one person in this room but I’ve given blow jobs to more than a few.” There was a chorus of loud gasps and whispers of disbelief. “Oh and wouldn’t you love to know which of your upstanding _straight_ friends would let your recently 18 year old son blow them in your library.”

“Castiel! If you are going to spread such filth then I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Castiel laughed at this then shook his head. “Oh it’s true.” He stared at someone just to the left of the camera and Gabriel panned over to look at a man probably in his early 50s. “Wouldn’t you like to tell them Charles how you just couldn’t wait for me to turn 18 so you could fuck my pretty little mouth. How you pushed me down on my knees and then you-”

“That’s quite enough!” Charles yelled, face turning red. He turned to the woman beside him and gently said “Cindy don’t listen to-”

But Cindy was having none of that. She splashed the contents of her wine glass in Charles’ face. “I KNEW IT! He’s not even the first is he!” She threw her wine glass next and it bounced off his face and then fell to the ground where it shattered. “You were sleeping with that boy at the supermarket weren’t you!’ She grabbed a glass from a nearby woman and threw that at Charles as well. The liquid coated his chest as well then the glass fell to the ground and shattered next to the other one.

“Cindy, you can’t possibly think that.” Charles tried to advance forward and reached out for Cindy but she quickly stepped back.

“Don’t you dare touch me with your filthy hands!” Cindy kept backing up as Charles kept trying to advance on her. Quickly her back brushed against the mantle so Cindy reached behind her for the first item she could find and wrapped her fingers around it. Cindy was a tiny woman, maybe 5 feet tall, with an extremely thin build and a manicure that suggested she never did any manual labour. But when her fingers wrapped around the Menorah she wielded it like Major League Baseball player swinging for a home run. The whole thing was made even more spectacular because mid swing most of the candles dislodged and now lit candles were flying through the air and people were scattering everywhere.

The camera fell out of Gabriel’s hand for a moment as he was shoved. There were several seconds of footage of carpet and shoes before the image righted itself. “Holy shit,” Gabriel said as he panned around the room. Charles was now flat on his back on the ground, Cindy above him wrestling with Castiel over the menorah.

“Gabe.” Kali could be heard from off camera. The image dipped for a moment as Gabriel and Kali quietly talked until it abruptly whipped over to the Christmas tree. It was on fire.

“well I guess that topper wanted to be a real star.”

“I think now would be a good time to leave.” Aaron said from off camera.

“Yup, sounds like a good idea. Let me just turn this thing-” The video abruptly ends.

The tree sit in silence for a moment until Dean blurts out. “What happened next?”

“I puked on the tree.” Inias offered weakly.

Dean’s mouth fell open slightly. “Were you trying to put it out?”

“Nah, I just had way too much wine.”

They fell into silence for a few more seconds before Dean turned to Castiel and asked. “And you blew a bunch of old guys during your mothers’ Christmas parties?”

Castiel shrugged. “What can I say, I’m an exhibitionist.”

Dean snapped his mouth shut. Yah ok he was well aware of that fact already and he couldn’t really fault Castiel since he was an exhibitionist as well. “Ok,” Dean licked his lips as he thought about how to ask what happened next. ‘So did someone call the fire department?”

Inias nodded. “Yah, they came. We were long gone by that point. Gabe somehow managed to herd us into his car and he drove us home. From what I hear the damage wasn’t too extensive. Oh and Charles just suffered a concussion. Though I’m pretty sure his wife got everything in the divorce.” There was a short pause then he added in, “Oh and we were certainly never invited back and Cas hasn’t heard from his mom since.”

“Good riddance.” Castiel smiled and slumped back in his chair.

Smiling fondly Dean glanced between his boyfriends. “I love you two. You have the wildest stories.”

Both Inias and Castiel smiled and muttered back, “love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://maliciouslycreative.tumblr.com/)


End file.
